The purpose of this descriptive study is to explore the use of the personal computer as an occupational therapy treatment modality. The personal computer's adaptability and gradability to an individual's functional capacity within the clinic make this therapeutic modality promising. This study is designed to explore whether mastering computer skills and accomplishing personal goals related to computer use increases a patient's sense of competence. The initial pilot study, which compared the responses of five single case studies, did not demonstrate change when measured with the assessment tool. Although clinical value from patient and staff report was established, a peer review recommended changes in study design and refinement in measurement tools. A revised pilot study is planned that will focus on the sub-process of occupational therapy as opposed to a single patient activity. Data collection will be expanded to systematically include multiple, carefully defined sources of data. Collection of the data will be based on both the patient's perspective and the therapist(occupational behavior therapy perspective, and concepts, and data materials that show the link between program process and outcomes.